What A Fickle Thing
by superhumanwriter
Summary: Sansa/Margaery. Sansa is chronic, but will not die, plotty fluff. multi chap
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

This was not meant to be an offensive fic, there's a difference between something like Future!Sansa and having a character be chronic, I have a chronic health issue, and I thought of Sansa, and this happened.

Margaery watched the girl diagonal from her toss back pills like they were nothing. Even on the busy train, she didn't spill her water, she just shifted her bag to let other people pass through the tight car, putting the messenger bag on the seat next to her. The reusable bottle of water was sealed once more, and the girl slipped the pill bottle without a label into her bag.

She was well dressed, her hair was in a complicated plait, surely she wasn't doing drugs or something equally ridiculous on public transport-expensive, but public transport nonetheless. The older woman next to Margaery had no problems asking the beautiful, redhead who had popped the pills.

"Young lady-are you doing drugs? Because if you are I will report you to the police!" The pretty girl merely let out a small sigh, and replied,

"I have a chronic illness. I have to take those pills to stay alive."

The older woman looked flustered, and Margaery noted was she out a the next stop- the redhead merely pulled out a laptop from her bag, and worked intently for a few minutes. She stopped, looked at her wrist as if irritated, and pulled out a different bottle and her water again.

"What are you taking?" Margaery asked as the girl took a sip of water. She looked at Margaery and popped the pill and swallowed.

"Blood thinner." She answered, unconcerned.

"What do you have?" The rude question slipped out, past Margaery's lips and to the girl's ears.

"It doesn't matter, it's rare." The girl replied, in a matter of fact tone.

"What's your name?" Margaery asked, the girl was really cute, actually-blue eyes, the Tyrell noticed as she moved a few seats closer.

"Sansa. My name is Sansa." The girl told her.

"I'm Margaery." She introduced herself. The girl returned to typing on her laptop.

"That's a pretty name. It sounds like you're from the Reach." The girl noted. Margaery nodded.

"I am." She noticed the medical bracelet on the girl's wrist.

"Look, I'm sure this would be a fascinating conversation where you talk about your boyfriend and I nod sympathetically, but I'm tired and I am in pain and painkillers do not work on me. Please let me close my eyes and sleep. I'm stop fifty eight, and should be awake and better by then." Sansa told her, and Margaery paused.

"Wait-before you fall asleep, what made you think I was straight?"

Sansa paused, her hands frozen at their positions on her bag.

"You aren't?" Surprise colored her tone.

"No, I'm bi." Margaery informed her.

"Oh. I am too." Sansa said, before moving the messenger bag behind her head and closing her eyes.

Margaery texted Loras, who was only mildly annoyed about being woken up, with the news of an attractive girl. His sister usually chased after the objects of her affections, and once the spark was gone, so was she.

He wondered how long it would last this time, but didn't mention it.


	2. Office

Margaery sat in the same place as the day before, hoping to talk to the girl she had run into, Sansa, again. She unlocked her phone, ready to inform an equally disappointed Loras, that she wasn't there. She waited a few more minutes, and Sansa wasn't there. At least, not in the compartment she was sitting in. She checked her phone. She had thirty minutes until her stop, surely she could stretch her legs and discover if Sansa was, perhaps, a one time passenger.

She passed the woman who sat next to her the day prior, in a different compartment, she saw an ex boyfriend of hers, and Renly, Loras's current boyfriend-plus a number of strangers and strange people, and by the time the train had stopped for her destination, she hadn't found Sansa.

She left the train wishing she had asked for the other girl's number. She walked to the office, replying to Loras's texts, that, no, the girl was not there, and he was lucky-she had to go to the office and sort out a few things. A day of meetings. She sighed. At least she could have coffee delivered. Her stomach growled. And perhaps, some breakfast, she decided.


	3. Number

It was three days before she saw Sansa again, in the same seat as the last time. Her hair was in a different plait than last time, and she looked tired, texting someone with concern etched in her face. Margaery waited until she was done texting.

"Hi." Margaery greeted, moving her bag, wondering why she had been so eloquent seconds prior, only to be monosyllabic. Sansa didn't seem to mind.

"Hello. How are you doing?" Sansa asked, as Margaery slipped her phone into her bag.

"Tired." She answered truthfully. Sansa nodded.

"Me too. Thank the gods I just have to sign a few things at the office and I'll hopefully be back on the next train home." Sansa sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Where do you work?" Margaery asked curiously.

"The family business. Stark Corporation . My brother Robb doesn't live with us anymore, so I have to go in almost every day to cosign papers. We're both heads of the business. Thankfully, I have a smaller job. Robb loves working there. I just like going home."

Margaery wondered about her condition, but decided against asking, since it was rude.

"What about you?" She heard Sansa ask, interrupting her thoughts.

"I work at Tyrell Industries. I have to pass or veto designs all day. That's pretty much it." Margaery told her honestly. Sansa looked interested.

"Like what?"

"Clothing designs. The legal and paper work stuff is dealt with by my brothers. I have to decide if things will sell or not. It's a lot of work, but I know what sells and doesn't by this point. This dress actually doesn't come out till next year."

Sansa looked interested.

"That sounds like a lot more fun than paperwork." Sansa joked.

Margaery grinned at her.

"Maybe you should swing by the office sometime, and see if it is."

The train stopped, and Sansa paused.

"Maybe on a good day. I'd like that." The Stark grinned and Margaery by some miracle of the gods, she was sure, asked Sansa for her phone number. Sansa paused, and took a piece of paper out of her bag, and wrote it down. Margaery reached across the aisle for it. All before Sansa's stop. Margaery texted Loras with a spare exclamation points.


	4. Tomorrow

AN: I am so sorry I've neglected these fics! Life is crazy right now. But then, when isn't it?

Margaery went into work all grins and smiles, more than usual.

"Is it that girl from the train?" Garlan asks and she just grins at him, and sits at her desk. Loras, with his super hearing walks into the room, and confirms it.

"Our baby sister has a crush." He teases, and she just laughs, and looks through designs. She emails and calls designers all day for minor adjustments and ideas, and when she's on her lunch break-she gets a text.

"I'm going home, but can I come swing by tomorrow?" It's Sansa's number, and she has to restrain herself from looking anything other than a business professional in the Dornish restaurant she's in line to order at.

"Absolutely. Get off the train with me and I'll show you Tyrell Industries." Margaery replies and Sansa sends her a smiley face.


End file.
